favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Lock
Lock (ロック Rokku?) is one of the commanders of Dys Dark. He, along with Close and Shut, form a group called the Three Musketeers. In episode 31, he was revealed to be a mascot named Kuroro (クロロ Kuroro?). Info *Season:Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Age:10 (Normal), 15 (Powered Up) *Gender:Male *Eyes Color:Red (Lock), Dark Green (Kuroro) *Hair Color:Burnt Orange *Homeland:Dys Dark (Evil), Hope Kingdom (Originally) *First Appearance:Episode 6 *Alias:Kuroro *Theme Color:Yellow *Voice Actor:Yuki Kaida Appearance He has the appearance of a young boy with dark orange hair that covers his eyes. He also wears a black hood with demonic eyes that can move, acting as his eyes, teeth, horns and wings with a padlock at the center. He also has a dark yellow and red coat with orange shorts and sneakers. His sleeves and legging are gray and black-striped. He is always seen playing a handheld video game. In episode 49, he assumes this form again after he is purified, though his eyes are shown this time. In episode 23, he changes his appearance to that of an older man. His coat becomes black, red and yellow and he now wears what appears to be a black one side with a red zipper. His lock now has red horns and the wings become bigger. In episode 30, he uses the remaining despair he collected to turn into a gigantic winged dark-green-and-yellow frog-like dragon with gray spots and dark red spikes on his tail. He also has red eyes and gigantic teeth and still retains his hair and horns. As Kuroro, he is a small cat-like fairy with cream-colored fur and dark green eyes. His hair is brown and curls in the front. In episode 50, he becomes a black and yellow-striped scarf with eyes that Shut wears. Personality He is somewhat cool, gentle and playful child. He is known as the strongest and No.1 of the group. He enjoy playing Handheld console video game. He also display his inteligence by mocking people about their dream. When he grow to adult, he has more calm voice and gentle and become more intelligent when he make things interesting. In episode 30, he reveals that he had his own agenda all along. As Dyspear retreated into the forest, he was left in charge of gathering despair energy from victims for her revival. However, he uses that energy to create a giant Zetsuborg out of Hope Kingdom's castle. History Becoming Lock In episode 40, it was revealed that he became Lock in the first place. One day, Kuroro is playing with two other fairy friends when Dyspear attacked and locked his friends away in cages along with their dreams. Soon after, a mysterious coat chases after Kuroro and he soon becomes possessed by it. First Attack He was assigned by Dyspear after Close and Shut's failures to defeat the Cures. He targets a baseball player and creates a Zetsuborg. During the battle, he encounters Cure Flora and tries to dishearten her, but she was not affected. Flora received some encouragement from Kanata and manage to defeat Zetsuborg before Lock depart and call Flora "Flower Bud Princess". Receiving Despair Gauges and Transform into Adult Dyspear gave him the gauges so he can draw the people's despair to fuel Dyspear's power to make her powerful. After collected the gauges, he use it and transform into his adult-like form and in charge of the group. Stealing the Dress Up Keys (Except Towa's) He appear before Towa and Yui and use Yui to creates a Sketch Zetsuborg to hold Towa while he create his clones to battle the trio but they manage to drive him off along with his clones but was able to steal their Dress Up Keys via the shadow and he left. He use the Dress Up Keys to fuel the gauges to full and use it to turn the palace into Zetsuborg and teleport to Earth rather than using it to fuel Dyspear's power. True Intention and Defeat He confront the Cures when they enter the palace and reveal his plan to the Cures that he plan to overthrow Dyspear. He attack them while attempting to get the keys but they managed to retrieve their keys. Lock transform into a toad monster to attack them but he easily overpower Trinity Explosion. The Cures manage to defeat him with Eclat Espoir and he fell into the forest were his energy were taken by a crow. Revived In episode 48, Dyspear uses Noble Academy as her new fortress after she is driven away from Hope Kingdom. As the Cures approached her, she is seen to have recovered Lock's body and places it under her control. She then sends Lock to confront the Cures. During the ensuing battle, Close puts the students and faculty of Noble Academy into cages and uses their despair to make Lock stronger. With it, he overpowers the Cures and destroys their weapons. As they're left at Lock's mercy, Yui breaks free from her cage and by reminding the prisoners of their own dreams, they were soon freed as well, which weakened Lock drastically. The Cures then used Grand Printemps to finish him off once and for all. As the coat laid tattered, Kuroro approaches it, feeling sorry for it. Powers Like the rest of the Three Musketeers, he can trap people into the Gate of Desperation to create a Zetsuborg by saying "Lock Your Dream!". In episode 20, it shown that he can blast his enemy with fire during his battle with Cure Twinkle. In episode 28, it is shown that he can split himself into three or create to copies of himself. He also can command small shadows that has the same eye as his hood. In episode 30, he can transform into a toad monster and can fire yellow laser from his mouth. Trivia *He is the third villain to be a kid, preceeded by Kiriya from Futari wa Pretty Cure and Ira from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. **He is the youngest villain who is a kid, as he is the first to not be a teen. *Like the other members of the Three Musketeers, his name is refer to something that lock things away. **Also like the other members, he says "Lock Your Dream!" when locking a victim's dream. **He is only member who doesn't wear tattoo. **His hooded eyes glow when he look at people's dream. *He always playing a handheld console video game. *He has the same name Lock from Tim Burton in Nightmare Before Christmas. *His eyes is never seen because he was hooded. *He is the second villain to change ages, after Majorina. **Althought his age changed from being a child to a teenager in which it seems to be permanent while Majorina's change from being an elderly woman to a young lady was only temporary. *He shares his voice actress with Shizue Hoshino. *His bangs in his adult form look similar to Cure Sunshine's. *He is the fifth villain to actually be a fairy, preceded by Wolfrun, Akaoni and Majorina from Smile Pretty Cure!, and Phantom from ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!''and succeeded by The Kirakiraru Thieves from "KiraKira Pretty Cure A La Mode". *He is the fifth cat-like mascot to appear in the franchise, preceded by Hummy, Siren, Dabyi and Miss Shamour. *He is the 17th mascot to assume a human form. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Character Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Former Antagonist Category:Mascot Category:Dys Dark